Troy Bradshaw
Troy is a member of the Stilwater Police Department. At first, he was an undercover policeman who was assigned to infiltrate a gang formed by Julius Little: the 3rd Street Saints. Saints Row Troy is first encountered during the gang altercation in the opening scene between the three ruling gangs of Stilwater. The Protagonist is about to be murdered by a member of the Vice Kings for no other reason than "Wrong time, wrong place", when Troy shoots the would be assailant. It is discovered that Troy is Julius' second in command and, on occasions, he is part of the Protagonist's crew as they take back the row from the Vice Kings, Rollerz and Carnales. He is asked to be the Saints' leader against the Vice Kings, but he refuses and Johnny Gat Volunteers for the task. Troy helped the Saints take out rival gangs on numerous occasions, but his real mission was to aid Police Chief Monroe and Alderman Richard Hughes in manipulating The Saints into destroying the other gangs of Stilwater so as to bring peace to the city streets and ensure Richard Hughes' election. Suspitions may first be aroused of Troy's true intentions when Julius is arrested but only Gat and Dexter Jackson are present. Also when Julius Little is talking to the protagonist about the families the Saints have destroyed in the course of justice, Troy is seen in a bar, looking depressed and drinking away his guilt. Troy is first seen with his badge in the cutscene "Salting the Earth." It is the only time in the game that it is directly shown that he is a cop. He will be leaning against the wall of a building with the badge in his hand. Saints Row 2 Years later, Ultor became the unofficial owner of the Stilwater PD. Johnny Gat made a vengeful attempt on Troy's life, but failed. This led to his imprisonment for over two years. After that, Troy gained a promotion to the position of Chief of Police, and was given his own office at the Police Headquarters. Eventually the Protagonist awoke from his coma and became the leader of the Saints. According to the prison guards Troy refused to stop the life support machine that kept The Protagonist alive while in a coma, despite doctors' insistence he would never awake from it. Troy's de facto boss and Ultor CEO Dane Vogel demanded that Troy release some of the Brotherhood's members after he was threatened by the Brotherhood's leader Maero. Troy was strongly opposed to the blackmail, but he had no choice because of Vogel's influence. When asked about the trial by Jane Valderama, he defers to Vogel. Troy also attempts to cover up the Saints' involvement in the robbery of Poseidon's Palace Casino, but fails at this due to leaked security footage. When the protagonist infiltrates the police station and listens to Troy's wiretaps, several things are learned. First is that Dexter Jackson knew all along that Troy was a cop, owing to his tactics and "shitty haircut." It is also learned that Troy was trying to convince Julius to get the Protagonist and Johnny to leave the Saints. A third and final wiretap prooves that it was in fact Julius who planted the bomb responsible for the destruction of Alderman Hughes' yacht.